Un Wanted a song fic
by SilverFlowing
Summary: This is about Arnold and Helga...and *gasp* it's not a romance! PLEASE READ!


DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Don't rub it in. I also don't own this song, it is written by Avril Lavigne (Unwanted), who is a far cry more talented than me.  
  
~ fic. is about Helga. It takes place when the gang is in high school. Helga has just come back from 3 years at a psych ward where they sent her after her mental breakdown when her mom died and left her all alone with Bob. She comes back home a broken spirit, quiet and timid (Who can blame her?). To her horror she finds that Arnold has become cruel and mean- spirited remembering all the cruel things Helga has done in the past.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I wonder if he'll remember me?" thought a totally different then we have ever known Helga,her pretty blond hair was long and un brushed sticking up in many places. The old Helga is seemingly gone. She's now shy and timid. Just a shadow of her former self, but buried deep inside her old rebellious figure still hides waiting for the chance to escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey Helga" said a all to familiar voice, " Remember me?' Here it is, thought Helga. The moment I've been waiting for, for the past three years. The only thing that kept me going those three horrible years of suffering. To come back to Arnold, sweet, ever loving Arnold! " Of... of course I remember you Arnold" answered her all to much quiet and different voice. "Well I remember you too, and I just want to be the first one to welcome you back." "Me and some of the old gang are meeting up at the park and we were hoping you would join us." "Sure...I...I'd love to come" "Great, I'm looking forward to it" and with that he was gone, as fast as he had come, but something just hadn't felt right about this reunion. There was a gleam in Arnold's eye she had never seen before.  
  
~ The day goes on~  
  
All they did was walk over  
  
Start off by shaking your hands  
  
That's how it went  
  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you  
  
  
  
As the day wore on, so did Helga's anxiety. She had a feeling something big was in the works for that day. As the day wore on she became aware of the hallways suddenly becoming silent when she entered them. As if everyone had some big secret in which she wasn't allowed to hear. She was just beginning to get suspicious she ran smack into Rhonda. Of course she was still the most 'popular' girl in school. " Oh... Helga" "I didn't see you there, well I must get going. Lot's of places to go, people to see" and with that she left with a cruel laugh.  
  
~ The Day Continues~  
  
[chorus]  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me out  
  
Make me go away  
  
  
  
Finally lunch time. This day just seems to drag on forever. All day everyone seemed to have been avoiding her. Though this period gave her rest from the classes she had a feeling this was the hardest thing she'd have to get through all day. She turned to find a table, but all of them were full. She slowly made her way up to the front of the cafe as she did a unseen foot fell in front of her making her trip and drop all her food on herself. The cafe was filled with the harsh laughter of teenagers. It trapped her till she couldn't move. She fell on her knees blocking her ears so she wouldn't have to hear the sound... finally a unknown person helped her to her feet. (Brainy)  
  
~The horror pasts~  
  
No, I just don't understand why  
  
you won't talk to me  
  
It hurts until I'm wanted for nothing  
  
Don't talk words against me  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you  
  
  
  
Finally it was time for Helga to meet Arnold and the gang at the park. It was dark and stormy as she made her way into the interior of the park. She hoped that they hadn't changed their minds about meeting. Just as she was about to give up she found them. They moved into a circle around her. "Hey Helga, wassup" said the menacing voice of Harold, who had grown into a rather large football player.  
  
  
  
[chorus] You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me out  
  
Make me go away  
  
Make me go away  
  
  
  
With a flash of thunder all the group pushed her. They threw her into the mud. The whole time they stood menacing, enjoying each moment that Helga was in pain. Then in another flash they were gone. All of them except Arnold. His figure was illuminated in the lightning. At that moment something awoke in her. Something that had been hidden for far too long. Her pride and strength returned. She pushed Arnold in the mud and screamed out into the storm.  
  
"I tried to be long  
  
It didn't seem wrong  
  
My head aches  
  
Its been so long  
  
I write this song  
  
That's what it takes  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me out  
  
Make me go away  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me out  
  
Make me go away  
  
  
  
Make me go away  
  
Make me go away"  
  
So guys what do you think of my first ever fan-fic/song-fic. Some reviews would GREATLY be appreciated. THANX! 


End file.
